Luka x Kaito story: Do you wanna share?
by mitsukop
Summary: Luka only knew Kaito because of her brother Gakupo being friends with him. They've known each other since young but being the tsundere Luka is, she never got to know Kaito. But she liked him, though still unsure in her heart. Until one fateful rainy day, Luka found herself in a whirl of events, causing her to fall, ever so slowly, in love with the blunette.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone :D call me Phebe. This is my first fanfiction of Vocaloid Luka x Kaito, so I hope all of you who are reading enjoy it and go easy on me ._. I know Luka x Kaito isn't a very popular ship, but hey I want to give them some love. Plus they look okay together. I've never posted any random fanfiction like this anywhere before, but I wanted to try. Anyway, if you enjoyed it leave a review, and I'll be happy to post Chapter 2 ^^ thank you and once again, I hope you'll enjoy my story 3**

Chapter 1 

Megurine Luka stood outside the door of Shion Kaito's house. She held a scarf that she had to return tightly in her hand, fiddling with her fingers uneasily. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest.

How did she get herself there? Long story. Luka was about to walk home, but it seemed to be drizzling slightly. She was waiting it out under the shelter near the gate.

Then he came along. Shion Kaito. "You don't have an umbrella?" He had asked her. Luka shook her head, trying not to blush. He was really handsome, but Luka had a reputation of being a tsundere completely immune to all tricks of boys. She couldn't be falling in love so easily… right?

But Kaito was nice. He was, and it was made better that he was handsome and talented. Girls go flying to him like bees to honey. She got to know him because her stupid brother Gakupo was friends with him. But still… why would he think anything special of Luka, right?

That was why Luka nearly fainted when Kaito asked her, "Do you wanna share? My umbrella, that is. I'ts getting late and it's dangerous for a girl to go home by herself. The umbrella's big enough for the two of us, see?" Kaito opened his blue umbrella, which really was quite big, Luka thought.

Before she stopped herself, Luka nodded. "Great, come on." Kaito smiled and gestured towards her. Luka knew she was blushing, but at least no one could see them.

Walking back, Kaito asked, "I live just above you, is that right?" Luka blinked, surprised that he knew. "Y-yes. You do."

Kaito asked again, "Gakupo is your brother, right? He's very amusing. A good friend." Luka stared at him, putting a tuna sushi that she had leftover from lunch today into her mouth and chewing slowly. "Is he a good brother?" Kaito asked. Luka pouted. "He has as much sense as a three year old. But he's okay." Her voice was muffled from chewing the food.

Kaito chuckled. "You're cute like that." Luka choked, hardly believing her ears. She coughed, and Kaito quickly gave her some water. "Y-You okay?" Kaito was concerned. Luka looked up at him, blushing, and nodded her head. "Y-yes," she squeaked.

He just said I was cute! Oh my God! When I was eating too! He might as well said I looked like a hamster! Luka thought, swallowing uneasily.

Kaito and Luka continued walking. The rain had stopped, so Kaito kept his umbrella. Luka became increasingly aware of many girls staring at them and she gripped the sleeves of her blouse, uncomfortable, and not to mention it was getting pretty cold.

Kaito noticed. "Are you cold?" He asked. Luka blushed again, just how observant could this guy be? "Kinda," she mumbled. Without another word Kaito removed the scarf from his neck and gave it to Luka.

"W-what are you doing? T-there's no need for that… Kaito-san..." Luka said anxiously. Kaito shook his head. "Hmm, it's okay. You should put it on. You wouldn't want to get sick." Luka thought for a moment again, and then took a deep breath, and held the scarf.

"Thank you Kaito-san. You're so nice..." Luka said softly while wrapping the scarf around her. It had his scent. Luka could smell it. She was glad that the scarf could cover her face now, she could hide the stupid smile that was starting to creep up her face. Kaito gave her another warm smile that sent a jolt through her entire body. "Come on, let's go." Kaito walked.

They walked on the pavement. Luka glanced at Kaito sometimes, and he was walking straight ahead with his hands in his pockets, slightly amused that he could see his breath when he breathed out. Luka smiled. But it really was getting quite cold, wasn't it?

"Uh, Luka-san..." Kaito started to say. Luka perked up. "Y-Yeah, Kaito-san?"

"You can call me Kaito." He smiled again. Luka flushed. "Y-you can call me—" Suddenly Kaito held up his hand, like a stop sign. His eyebrows were furrowed, like he noticed something was off. He was staring at the distant, Luka realised. She turned around, "K-Kaito...?"

That's when she saw it. Two headlights of a car, heading straight in their direction. Luka opened her mouth to scream, but it came out as a yelp as Kaito grabbed her and pushed her to the ground, out of the way.

"Kaito!" Luka shouted, her voice cracking. She thought Kaito had pushed her away but the crazy driver of that out of control car must have hit him. Then she realised she was lying on Kaito's body. He had brought himself in front of her to cushion her fall.

"K-Kaito! Kaito, Kaito! Are you alright?" Luka was so panicked, she thought he had lost consciousness. She got off him, and touched his face. "Kaito! Kaito!" She called, hot tears almost forming. This was all her fault if Kaito had gotten injured because of her.

"Luka... I'm alright. I'm... alive," Kaito winced, his voice weak. Luka gasped, and helped him sit up. "Oh thank goodness! I thought… I thought you..." she bit her lip, not trusting herself to say anymore. Kaito placed his hand on her head. "I'm fine, Luka."

Luka smiled, barely, and then she turned around to the car. "WHAT THE ACTUAL F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She cursed out loud. At that moment, she was just so angry, she didn't think what Kaito would feel about her colourful language. Kaito blinked, surprised, then he laughed. "We need to settle some things with him first, I suppose."

…

"Drunk drivers. I can't BELIEVE it." Luka crossed her arms, huffing, with Kaito walking beside her. "He was in the wrong. But at least you didn't get hurt," Kaito said matter-of-factly.

Luka's scowl softened and she looked back at Kaito. "You... you got hurt, didn't you?" Kaito kept quiet. Then he answered, "N-no." Luka sighed. He was such a bad liar.

"Yes, you did." Luka uncrossed her arms and placed her hand on his shoulder. To her shock, she realised his sweater was wet. "Kaito, why is your sweater wet?" She demanded.

Kaito looked at her with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"Your jacket. It's wet! How?"

Kaito averted his eyes again. "M-maybe the ground was wet just now..."

Luka couldn't believe it. "And you didn't say anything? You could get sick like this, you need to go home, immediately!" Kaito didn't protest. Luka sighed and grabbed his wrist. "Come on!"

They took the lift up together. Kaito was quiet, and so was Luka. She felt warm for some reason, but all she could think about was getting Kaito home. And how Kaito was injured because of her.

The lift came to her floor. "Goodbye," Kaito said. Luka turned back to him. "Do you have medication for your bruise?" She asked.

Kaito's eyes widened again. "What… what medication?"

"Medication for your bruise! You can't just leave it like that, the blood will clot and it'll hurt like crazy!" Luka retorted at light speed. Kaito blinked at her. "I'm... I'm not a bio student."

Luka rolled her eyes. "Everyone should know that, it's not bio. Come to my house. I have medication for bruises."

What am I doing? Luka thought. Inviting Kaito over... but it's just to give him medication! Not any other reason...

Kaito considered for a moment. "Would... would I be troubling you?" He asked. Luka shook her head and grabbed his sleeve. "Come on."

Luka started having second thoughts about her idea when she reached her door. Gakupo would flip... probably tell everyone immediately and snap photos... Luka shook her head vigorously. She didn't care! She didn't...

She unlocked the door, and Gakupo came bounding towards her immediately. Just her luck. "Luka! Where were you? It's raining, are you wet?" He asked a thousand questions. Luka bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm okay... Gakupo, where's the bruise medication?" Gakupo tilted his head.

"Why do you need it? Are..." Gakupo's eyes widened. "Are you injured?" He sounded frantic, touching Luka's shoulders as if searching for an injury. Luka shrugged him off. "No, no, it's not me, Gakupo. It's..." Luka trailed off lamely. Kaito appeared from behind the door and waved awkwardly. Gakupo's jaw dropped. "K-K-Kaito?!"

Gakupo listened to the story like a fascinated child.

"That was what happened…" Kaito explained. Gakupo sat up straighter, and asked, "So you protected my sister from some crazy drunk driver that nearly crashed into you two?" Kaito sweatdropped, because Gakupo had made it sound rather ridiculous. "Uh, yeah, somewhere around those lines," Kaito replied.

Gakupo shifted closer to Kaito and gave him a look. "Ooh, the great Kaito-sama just saved my sister? Is someone finally making their move?" Gakupo teased, laughing as Kaito's face went scarlet. "W-what are you talking about?" Kaito stammered. Gakupo laughed again, "Oh my God, you so have a crush on her."

"Shut UP!" Kaito hissed, and added, "Don't say it so loudly..." Gakupo grinned knowingly, because he knew his blue-haired friend here has had a crush on Luka since kindergarten for all he knew. Gakupo was about to say something else, but Luka appeared, therefore silencing him.

Luka had gotten the bruise cream, and she pried open the lid and used her finger to get the thick, pastey cream out. "Okay, so where's your bruise?" She asked Kaito. Kaito pointed at the place that hurt, and it happened to be somewhere lower than his shoulder blade... covered by his shirt.

"You have to remove your shirt, Kaito," Gakupo said casually. Both Kaito and Luka blushed, but Luka said, "Y-You can just lift your shirt up, Kaito..." she glared at her brother, who was guffawing. Kaito swallowed, and said in a small voice, "O-okay..."

He lifted up his shirt gingerly, revealing a medium-sized blue black patch right where he had pointed. Luka zoned out, staring at his back, thinking, Oh my God, is it possible to have back muscles? Because Kaito definitely has back muscles...

"Luka, don't keep staring at Kaito's well-toned back~" Gakupo teased again, and Luka lost it. "Keep quiet! Go back to YOUR ROOM, you IDIOT!" She half-screamed at Gakupo, and Gakupo couldn't stifle a laugh. "Woah, calm down, my sister…" he chuckled, and he beelined out of the hall. Luka knew he was going to get his phone, so she had to be done before he was.

"Is it here?" She asked Kaito, and Kaito nodded. Luka rubbed the cream onto his bruise until the cream disappeared, and did several layers quickly. "It should feel better now," Luka said quietly.

Kaito nodded, saying he really was fine. Besides her constant apologizing, Luka thought everything she was doing was absolutely necessary to repay Kaito, and hopefully she wasn't being annoying.

He stood up and bowed slightly. "Thank you so much, Luka. I really am fine, so don't worry. I have to go back now, my cousins are waiting for me..." he said. Luka stood up too, ignoring her hot face. "Um... I'll walk you to the door."

Gakupo appeared, with his phone in hand, but seeing Kaito and Luka already done he whined, "Damn it, I'm too late." Luka stuck out her tongue and scowled at him again.

Before leaving, Gakupo waved, saying, "See you on Monday, Kaito!" Kaito waved back, smiling slightly, and Luka couldn't help but notice his smile was wavering. What was wrong? But she was probably wrong. Her observing skills weren't as good as Kaito's.

Luka closed the door, heart still thumping. She turned around, only to see her brother's stupid smiling face. She immediately scowled. "What?" She snapped. Gakupo responded with a pout. "Wow, you sure were caring towards Kaito, and to me? As fierce as a tiger." Luka rolled her eyes. "He got hurt because of me, alright? It's the least I could do."

Gakupo struck a majestic pose. "Oh, I could just imagine it! Luka! I shall save you! Ah! Kaito, no! No, save yourself, Lukaaa~!" Gakupo wailed dramatically.

"Shut UP!" Luka hit him hard on his head, causing Gakupo to whine. Luka blushed again, and huffed,

"He... he is very nice. But it doesn't mean—IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" She screamed at her brother who was wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. Gakupo held up his hands. "Alright, alright."

Luka turned around, her ponytail swishing. "I'm... I'm going to shower." Gakupo pointed at her. "Uh... did he give that to you or something?" Luka turned back. "Give me what?"

Then she realised. "I'm still wearing his scarf!" She gasped. Gakupo perked up. "He gave it to you?" Luka searched for her phone. "No, he lent it to me. I have to return it to him." Gakupo yawned. "Just give it to him later."

Luka decided that was what she had to do.

 **How was it? XD I'm sorry for any errors that I didn't catch. And also I would just like to say, if you happen to ship Kaito or Luka with other people, please don't bash me, or others who do ship Kaito and Luka together, up. Everyone can have their own opinions and there's no need to be enemies just because we don't agree with each other on one thing. Please don't comment anything mean, okay? Look at me, getting carried away with my preaching. Hahaha, sorry! See you all next time... hopefully.**

 **-Mitsuko_p**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Chapter 1

Luka turned around, her ponytail swishing. "I'm... I'm going to shower." Gakupo pointed at her. "Uh... did he give that to you or something?" Luka turned back. "Give me what?"

Then she realised. "I'm still wearing his scarf!" She gasped. Gakupo perked up. "He gave it to you?" Luka searched for her phone. "No, he lent it to me. I have to return it to him." Gakupo yawned. "Just give it to him later."

Luka decided that was what she had to do.

Chapter 2

Which led her to Shion Kaito's door. She had showered and changed, so she was wearing her own clothes now, her cotton candy pink hair, let down and half-wet, fell in waves around her shoulders, and she literally stood there for a few minutes, trying to gather up the courage to ring the damn doorbell.

You're just giving him his scarf back. What's the big deal, Megurine Luka? She told herself. Ugh, screw it all! She pressed the doorbell, and waited what seemed like a nerve-wrecking hundred years. Finally the door opened. She saw him. He was in his normal clothes now, his hair slightly untidy like he had just rolled out of bed.

His eyes widened when he saw her. "L-Luka?" He said. Luka smiled. "You forgot your scarf." She tried to sound casual. She stretched out her hands with the neatly-folded scarf to him.

Kaito stared for a moment, and Luka thought he looked cute when he was dazed. "Ah, th... thank you..." he mumbled, opening the door and taking the scarf from Luka.

When their hands touched, Luka felt a jolt through her body, something she never felt before. It was like electric, sending sensations throughout her. She was so surprised she dropped the scarf. "Oh! I'm so sorry," she apologized, and bent down quickly to take the scarf. Kaito did too, and their hands touched again.

Kaito felt it too. A strange jolt, like electricity, sending sensations through him. He looked up at Luka, who looked up at him too. He was so warm... Luka thought. His hands... and the blush on his cheeks made him look adorable... Luka had never experienced these thoughts before.

Wait... his hand... wasn't warm... it was, but to be specific, it was hot... too hot... it was burning. Luka realised something was wrong. "Kaito? Why are you so warm? Are you alright?" She asked. Kaito shook his head, then nodded his head, and then he looked confused.

Luka placed a hand on his cheek. It was as hot as a oven. "Kaito! You're h-having a fever!" She exclaimed panickedly. She pressed her palm to his forehead, just to comfirm, and she was right. That explained the blush on his cheeks that he didn't naturally have.

"Kaito, let's get you inside..."

Luka led Kaito to his bed, which he collapsed on tol quickly. "Did you take a shower?" Luka asked. Kaito looked like he couldn't focus on anything. "Uh? I... Rin and Len... they kept dinner for me... I ate dinner first... I..." Luka felt his forehead again. He was really burning up.

"Okay, okay," Luka shushed Kaito, putting a damp towel on his forehead. Kaito was grateful for the coldness on his head, it soothed his headache and calmed him down. He wasn't sure what was happening. He only knew something was wrong with him, and Luka was here...

"Who's Rin and Len?" Luka asked. "My... they're outside... see them... soon enough..." Kaito murmured. "What?" Luka couldn't make sense of Kaito's fevered words. Kaito lifted a finger weakly. "They're outside..." he breathed out.

Luka turned around, and she caught sight of two blonde heads before they disappeared. She heard whispering outside.

"Who's she?"

" Do you think she's that Luka that Kaito-nii talked about?"

"She's pretty."

"Is she Kaito-nii's girlfriend?"

"Well, she is taking care of him."

Luka blushed at the words of the two, and turned back to Kaito. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down, with sweat rolling down his neck. Luka felt his neck again.

Maybe Kaito's cousins would know where the medicine was... Luka pulled a blanket over Kaito, and Kaito suddenly grabbed her hand. "Where... are you going?" He asked softly. "Just… just to get medicine." Luka's voice was higher by an octave. Kaito nodded blankly, and his eyes fluttered shut again. Luka waited her blush off, and exited the room.

She looked right, and there were two blonde twins, one boy and one girl, sitting on the floor. They looked scared, and Luka noticed the girl was holding the boy's hand tightly, like they didn't know whether Luka was nice or a serial killer.

Luka bent down and smiled. "Hey, I'm Luka. Are you two Rin and Len?" The twins looked at each other, blue eyes wide, and the boy nodded carefully. "Y-y-yes. I-I'm Len. How d-do you know our n-names?" Luka smiled warmly again, and said, "Kaito told me he had two twin cousins called Rin and Len. So," she looked over at the girl, "You must be Rin."

Rin and Len looked at each other again, and Len held up his palm as a wait signal. Luka could hear them whispering to each other again.

"She knows our names!"

"Kaito-nii told her."

"So she isn't a vampire?"

"NO! Rin, you've been reading too much fiction, vampires don't exist. Even if they did, she would be biting our necks by now! How are you sure she's a vampire anyway?"

"Well, vampires are always pretty and sexy. They lure handsome men like Kaito-nii to them and then DRINK THEIR BLOOD!"

Luka felt dizzy listening to their conversation. Len glared at his sister and said, "No, she isn't a vampire. That's final. Let's trust her." He then turned around and stammered, "Uh... are you K-Kaito-nii's friend?" Luka nodded, "Yes, I am." Rin suddenly piped up.

"Is... is Kaito-nii alright?" She asked. Luka's heart ached when she saw her face. Her big eyes full of concern for her cousin, like he was her brother. Luka nodded. "He's going to be fine. But he needs to take medicine, and that's what I would like to ask you two, do you know where the medicine is?"

Len and Rin looked at each other again, and answered, "Follow us."

"Do only you guys live with Kaito?" Luka asked the twins as she followed them somewhere. Len nodded. "His parents live in Kyoto. Our parents live next door, but they're always working so we only see them on weekends. We stay at Kaito-nii's house for most of the week," he explained.

"How old are you two?" Luka asked the twins. "I'm 10, Rin is too," Len said, reaching into the drawer. "We're twins!" Rin exclaimed, smiling cutely. Luka chuckled, "I can see that." Len turned back to Luka. "The medicine is somewhere here."

Luka bent down to find it too. She didn't know it, but her eyes could scan and analyze quickly, especially well with hard, fast information. Within seconds she found it, and Len and Rin gasped with admiration.

"Wow, Luka-san is smart AND pretty! No wonder Kaito-nii likes you!" They awed. Luka blushed madly, and said, "N-no… we're just friends..." Rin ignored that. "Hey, since you're Kaito-nii's girlfriend, can we call you Luka-nee?" Luka stood up, still blushing, and said, "You two can call me that, but I-I'm not Kaito's girlfriend."

Len and Rin giggled and made teasing 'oooh~' sounds. "Luka-nee likes Kaito-nii!" They chanted. Luka bit her lip. "Keep quiet, you two! You'll disturb the neighbours!" She scolded, and walked away quickly. "Wait up, Luka-nee!" Rin and Len cried.

Luka brought the medicine to Kaito's room, with the twins trailing behind her. She set the water and medicine down, and shook Kaito's shoulder gently. He woke up with a start, and stared at Luka, which made her blush again. "T-take some medicine, Kaito." She pushed the pills and water towards him, and Kaito sat up, barely.

"Luka... you're still here?" Kaito's voice was hoarse, weak and painful for Luka to listen to. "Yeah, I said I would get you some medicine, right? You'll feel better if you take it, so do," Luka said. Kaito nodded, rubbing his eyes, and said sleepily, "Sorry that you had to... be troubled because of me..." Luka shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

"It's my fault that you got sick, anyway." Luka bit her lip rather guiltly. Suddenly Kaito held her chin and lifted it up, causing her to gasp. Their faces were inches apart. "I chose to protect you from that psycho car. I chose to use my body as a shield for you and get hurt. I chose to not say anything about my bruises and wet sweater. Nothing is your fault, Luka. Stop blaming yourself."

Luka could feel his hot breath on her cheeks as she stared into those dark, sapphire blue eyes. She was speechless. Kaito let go of her chin. "Understand?" He asked. Luka nodded immediately. Kaito gave a small sigh and downed the pills swiftly.

"Luka..." Kaito whispered out again.

"Y-yes?"

"I know you've done a lot for me already... could you do one last thing?"

Luka nodded. "Yeah?"

"Please help me make sure the twins go to bed. They won't unless someone tells them to. I don't want them playing their DS all night again, even if there's no school tomorrow."

He cares so much for the twins even though he's sick himself... Luka thought. "Sure," she said. Kaito smiled weakly. "Thank you, Luka..." Kaito laid down again, his head sinking deep into his pillow.

Luka looked at the sleeping figure front of her. Without thinking, she ran her fingers through Kaito's hair, in an attempt to soothe him to sleep. She rubbed his head affectionately, like how someone would to their younger silbling.

I know friends don't do this... well I don't know myself if I wanna just be friends with Kaito anymore... she thought absentmindedly.

She put the twins to bed, and realised her phone had been blinking. Shit, how long had she been here at Kaito's? Gakupo was probably wondering. She hurriedly grabbed her phone, and sure enough there were some messages from her brother.

 _Hey Luka, what's taking you so long?_

 _What, gave him the scarf and decided to make out with him? Haahaha_

 _I'm kidding, seriously, oh my god, please don't kill me._

 _…?_

 _Luka are you seriously staying there?_

 _Man, at least tell me._

Luka mentally slapped herself. She had been so caught up with Kaito she forgot about the time. She texted Gakupo back.

 _I'm sorry, I completely forgot about the time. I'm coming back now._

She narrowed her eyes at the second message Gakupo had sent. She texted again.

 _And no, in case you're wondering, if I decided to 'make out' with him or whatever. Kaito's sick. I took care of him for a bit. Anyway, I'm coming back now._

She glanced at the time and sighed. 9pm. She looked back into Kaito's room. Maybe I should check on him again... she thought. She couldn't shake off the thought that Kaito might not be okay. There was still time. Not like it was 11pm, or something.

Luka entered Kaito's room again, seeing that he was fast asleep. The towel had fallen off his forehead, and Luka picked it up and placed it on the table. She felt his neck again and his fever seemed to have went down, even just a little.

Alright, he's okay... I shouldn't disturb him anymore, Luka thought, and stood up, ready to leave. Then, she felt a strange feeling at her hand. Luka gasped. Kaito had just grabbed her hand. "K-Kaito...?" She whispered.

Kaito held her hand tightly, shaking his head. He opened his mouth and Luka leaned closer to hear him. "M... Mum..."

Luka was taken aback. He was dreaming. About his mum? "Dad..." Kaito groaned, tossing and stirring about. Luka tried to pry his hand away but it seemed to upset Kaito. He whimpered, and moaned, "No… don't... don't go... don't leave me…"

Luka realised he didn't want to be alone. Even though he said he didn't want to trouble anyone... but deep down he was lonely, wasn't he? Luka cupped her face in her hands. He's so sweet, she thought. After waiting a while, she tried to let go of Kaito's hand again, but he got very upset and held on even tighter. Luka sighed, though feeling happy for some strange reason.

She took out her phone and messaged Gakupo again.

 _Hey, sorry, I might need to stay here a little longer. Don't wait for me, okay?_

She switched off her phone, and rested her head on Kaito's bed, beside him. He seemed to have calmed down. Unknowingly to Luka time passed as she sat beside Kaito, thinking about him.

She blushed everytime she remembered him protecting her. I like him, she realised. I really like him... Luka mentally slapped herself again. What was she thinking! All… all this nonsense...

Luka thought so much it tired her out. Before she knew it, fatigue took over her.

And she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Slightly more mature scenes in this chapter. Don't worry, it's not lemon-material, at the very least. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 3

The morning came. Kaito opened his bleary eyes, and thought to himself, Was morning here? He turned his head to face the windows. Yeah... it was morning. Sunshine was shining through his windows onto his face, beckoning him awake. It was quite pretty, but Kaito could do without the light on his face. He blinked, and rubbed his eyes.

He tried to remember what happened last night. He came back, ate dinner, and then he didn't feel so well, and so he laid on the sofa for a while. Then... then Luka came, to return his scarf. Then...

He couldn't remember. He vaguely remembered some voices... and something cold on his forehead... and other than that...

He sighed and closed his eyes. He turned to the other side and grabbed his pillow. He was too tired to think about this all. Let me sleep a while longer, Kaito thought. He grabbed his pillow, noticing that it was very soft...

Very soft indeed... he never remembered his pillow being so soft. Only when you're tired your pillow feels awesome... Kaito thought aimlessly. He pulled his pillow towards him, wanting to snuggle tighter into his covers.

But his pillow didn't move. It was stuck to something. Kaito furrowed his eyebrows. Had it fallen onto the floor? Come on... he thought restlessly, pulling his pillow harder. He heard a gasp of pain, and his eyes flew open.

That's when he saw it. Cotton candy pink hair in his face, and a pale face in front of him.

Luka.

He looked down and realised he was clutching one of her breasts. His jaw dropped open, and he screamed, (a manly scream, of course) causing Luka to bolt straight up, awake. "Wha... what?" Luka blurted out, and Kaito leaped back, making her fall off the bed. Luka yelped and tumbled towards the floor. Kaito lifted a shaky finger, gaping at Luka, unable to speak.

 _What is Luka doing in my room? Why was she sleeping beside me? What the heck did we do?_ Kaito was struck with a thousand questions.

Luka rubbed her head, mumbling "Ow..." as she looked up. Her face went scarlet when she saw Kaito. "K-Kaito?" Luka stammered. Kaito finally found his voice. "Luka... what are you doing in my room?"

Luka held her head and looked around. "I... wait, what? I was supposed to go back... Oh my God, don't tell me I slept here..." she muttered, eyes widening. Kaito gulped. "I... I'm pretty sure you did." Luka's hands flew to her mouth. "Kaito, I am so sorry... I..."

Kaito shook his head. "No, well, I mean, do you remember what happened last night?" Luka looked up at him. "Of course I do. When I came to return your scarf, I realised you were having a fever. I brought you in and gave you medicine. And you told me to take care of your cousins, Rin and Len, too."

Kaito listened in bewilderment. Luka continued, "Then, when I came to see you again, you... uh..." her face went very red, a bright shade of red spreading from her neck to her cheeks. "You... you grabbed my hand… and you got upset everytime I let go, so I stayed a while longer... and I must have fallen asleep."

Kaito felt like facepalming himself. He knew everytime he got sick he would get nightmares and become clingy, and having no memory of it at all in the end. Which was why after moving out from his parents and living with Rin and Len, he told himself he couldn't get sick. He would scare the living daylights out of his poor cousins, and they would end up calling the hospital or something. He couldn't have that.

Which was also why he forgot how it was like to have someone take care of him. He suddenly remembered now, Luka coming over last night, calming him down, soothing him, giving his medicine… she was like a mum to him.

"Still... I had fallen asleep sitting beside you… not… right beside you…" Luka muttered, blushing scarlet again. Kaito shook his head. "Never mind about that," he said.

"That… t-that was all! I.. we didn't do anything funny..." Luka muttered, her face even redder now. Kaito smiled at the floor. "Luka... I remember now. You took care of me, didn't you? Last night, and you didn't even go home. Thank you..."

Luka blushed and smiled. "It... it's nothing," Luka sat up on the bed beside Kaito, staring into his blue eyes. "I couldn't just leave you. That's what friends are for, right?"

Kaito stared at Luka. "Friends?" His voice was quiet.

Luka widened her eyes. "Hm?"

"Just…friends?" Kaito said seriously again. _It's now, Kaito_ , he thought. _If you want to tell her, you need to tell her now._

Luka was flustered. "What... what do you mean, Kaito?" She stammered.

Kaito shifted closer to her. "Luka... I..."

Luka knew what was coming. She blushed, thinking, _Oh my God, what do I do?_

 _Is… is he going to kiss me?_ She thought, staring at the bluenette's lips. They looked so kissable… She wanted it... she wanted him...

Luka moved, slightly, ever so slightly, closer. Kaito went nearer, letting her withdraw anytime if she wanted to. But she didn't.

Kaito knew he had to do it. He leaned in, closing the small gap between them, and kissed her. It was sweet, slow and small at first, before passion erupted from deep inside both of them and Luka kissed harder, pushing Kaito back a bit.

It felt good—so unbelievably good, for the both of them, like they were connected in the best possible way. They continued kissing, letting the wonderful sensations run through them, leaving them in a permanent state of euphoria.

Finally they broke for air, both panting, and they stared at each other again, before Kaito grinned and said, "I like you, Megurine Luka." Luka blushed red hot, and she said in a small voice, "I... I like you too."

Snap.

Both of them heard a sound of a camera snapping a photo, and they turned around, shocked. They only saw two pairs of blue eyes, and then some hissing and whispering.

"We've been spotted!"

"Oh great, we're dead."

"I told you to keep the phone silent, Rin!"

The last voice Luka could recognise anywhere. "Gakupo?" She said, unbelieved. Silence. Then mad shuffling and more voices.

"Run, RUN!"

"Gakupo-nii, wait!"

"Gakupo-nii!"

"She's going to kill us! She's going to come out with like a huge ass tuna in her hands! And she'll kill us! Quick, seek refuge at my place!"

"Okay!"

Luka turned back to Kaito, her face saying, What the hell? Kaito laughed. "Go get 'em, Luka." He winked. Luka smiled broadly and stood up.

Before going, she kissed Kaito's cheek again, and said, "Let's continue later." Blood nearly gushed out of Kaito's nose. Luka had no idea how sexy she was when she said that... Kaito thought as he nearly fainted from happiness.

…...

At the dining table of Kaito's house, Gakupo, Rin and Len were having the best breakfast of their lives.

"It's amazing!" Len gasped.

"So good~" Rin's mouth was full of rice.

"I knew my sister cooked good, but together with Kaito, they're even more amazing!" Gakupo awed. Luka, who was in the kitchen, looked out and scolded Gakupo, "Hey, don't eat everything! The twins need food too."

Kaito smiled kindly and assured, "Don't worry, Luka, I'm sure there's enough." Luka blushed, looking at Kaito again, and mumbled, "I'm sorry for troubling you to cook for me and my stupid brother." Kaito laughed. "Hey, you're helping too. Besides," he went closer to Luka, and held her chin, kissing her sweetly again, "I'll cook for you anytime."

Luka blushed, and touched his face. "You seem better. That's a relief." Gakupo was watching them from the table. "Hey, lovebirds, quit making out in the kitchen," he said. Luka scowled at him. "You better delete that photo."

Gakupo smirked. "Oh, you mean, this one?" He shoved that embarassing photo into Luka's face again. Luka growled, clenching her fists, which crumpled Kaito's shirt. Kaito sweatdropped, and patted Luka's shoulders to calm her down. Luka decided to let it go but still glared at Gakupo.

Gakupo showed the photo to the twins. "Aren't they cute together?" He cooed, making Luka want to vomit. "Yes, yes!" The twins squealed. "So who's with me that they should get married right away?" Gakupo asked again. "YES!" The twins screamed and started running around Gakupo's legs.

"We can eat this awesome food EVERYDAY!" Gakupo whooped like a crazy fan at a metal concert. The twins screamed too, and ran around after Gakupo, laughing.

Kaito sighed, and Luka was ready to kill Gakupo. She stormed right up to him, and hit his head with a nearby magazine on the table. "Keep quiet! And stop running around like a crazy man! I won't have the twins learning this hooligan-like behavior from you!" Luka said crossly.

Gakupo grinned, rubbing his head. "Alright, alright, Lukunee-sama," he emphasized teasingly. Luka gave him a odd look, "Don't call me that. That's weird."

Gakupo stuck out his tongue playfully at her.

What had happened that night?

Luka had fallen asleep beside Kaito's bed, holding his hand, thinking about him. The twins, however, were restless in their room.

"Len?" Rin asked, holding her blanket.

"Yeah?" Len answered quietly.

"I'm not tired," Rin said flatly.

Len sighed. "Me too," he answered resentfully, sitting up. Rin sat up too, looking at her brother. A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Wanna play the DS together?"

Len gave her a credulous look. "But... Luka-nee told us to go to bed!" Rin rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to retort, but she stopped short.

"She... she said Kaito-nii wanted us to, right?" She said quietly, eyes scanning her bedsheet. Len nodded silently, looking down as well. "Do... do you think Kaito-nii is alright?" He asked, stealing a glance at his sister. Rin clutched her blankets until they crumpled.

"Hopefully... do you wanna go see him?" Rin asked. Len gulped and said again, "But Luka-nee…"

"Luka-nee probably already went home, Len. Come on," Rin said a bit sharply. She hopped off her bed, and Len followed her, slightly reluctant but driven by the urge to see Kaito.

The twins reached Kaito's room. Rin brought a finger to her lips, and turned to Len. Len nodded, and took a peek into Kaito's room. He suppressed a gasp, and Rin quickly covered his mouth and made a beeline to the right of the door. They collapsed onto the floor, fortunately they were silent thanks to the carpet.

"Did you see that?!" Len hissed at Rin. Rin nodded vigourously. "Luka-nee was beside Kaito-nii!" She whisper-shouted back. "What do we do?" Len asked, biting his fingernails.

Rin cupped her chin in her hands and thought hard. "We should check if Luka-nee is awake first." They crept into the room, and Rin bent over, her face inches away from Luka's.

Rin could see Luka was fast asleep. She whispered into Len's ear, "She's fast asleep." Len pointed at Kaito's and Luka's joined hands. "Look, they're holding hands." He was suppressing a grin.

Rin giggled, and said excitedly to Len, "Well, they are dating each other, right?" Len nodded in agreement. Then he looked confused. "I heard that couples sleep together too. Like, on the same bed." Rin began to understand her brother's confusion. "So, why is Luka-nee _there_ when Kaito-nii is _here_?"

Len pouted. "Precisely. Something's wrong. Luka-nee should be beside Kaito-nii."

"Then, then," Rin piped up, before smiling mischievously again, "shall we help them?"

Len smiled in spite of himself.

So, the twins 'helped' Luka onto the bed. It was easy because she was sleepy and thought she was in her own room.

Len was at her legs, pushing her up, and Rin was holding her upper body, trying to push the pink-haired lady up the bed too. Rin got distracted easily, ("Wow, her boobs are huge..." "RIN!") but eventually the twins somehow got her onto the bed. She was nearly going to fall off the sides, but it would have to do.

The twins quickly high-fived and went back to their rooms. They sighed and collasped on their beds. "MIssion completed," Len announced with a silly grin on his face. "Not too bad a job for the Kagamines," Rin said, sounding official, before turning into a giggling mess with her brother.

And so the morning came...

Gakupo received a call, bolting him awake. "Huh? Ugh... it must be from Luka..." he muttered. He picked up his phone and answered it, closing his eyes and said grumpily, "Hello?"

"Gakupo-nii!" Gakupo heard a high-pitched, sweet voice instead of his sister's usual snap. "Wha... who is this?" Gakupo asked, more awake now.

"Geez, don't you remember me? I'm Rin! Kaito-nii's cousin!" The voice answered. Something clicked in Gakupo's mind. OH right... he remembered Kaito lived with two twins blondies... one was Rin and the other was... Lon?

"Ah... Rin-chan... how are you... wait, why are you calling me so early?" Gakupo said. Suddenly there was some shuffling, and Gakupo heard a lower voice this time, though it sounded similar to Rin's.

"Gakupo-nii, it's not early at all! Its already 9am!" The voice said. Gakupo knew it was the boy twin.

"Oh... Is this... er, Lon?" Gakupo said with doubt in his voice.

"Len. Anyway, Gakupo-nii, we need your help!" Len said over the phone.

 _God, what kind of help does a 10 year old need?_ Gakupo thought. "What is it?" Gakupo asked, ruffling his hair.

"Um... the thing is... Luka-nee is sleeping with Kaito-nii now. Uh..."

Gakupo nearly dropped his phone. "What?" He stuttered slightly.

"Luka-nee is sleeping with Kaito-nii!" Len answered impatiently.

Gakupo was still processing, but he said...

"I'll be right over."

 **I hope the kissing scene wasn't too bad :3 I don't often write about those stuff... hehe... (ˍ ˍ*) anyway thank you for reading! I'm happy and grateful if you do! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: More steamy scenes in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it. I didn't plan to post this, but MM-Yumi (thanks for reviewing by the way! I'm glad you would like to read more) asked me to continue, and this was all I had... this fanfiction I wrote isn't really a story with a plot, it's just a mashup of some random Luka x Kaito stories I think of sometimes. Still, I hope you all will enjoy reading it... thank you~**

Chapter 4

"Luka? What are you doing?" Kaito entered the pinknette's room and looked over her shoulders.

"Math," Luka replied miserably. Kaito looked at the worksheet that Luka was attempting. "Oh, I've done that already."

Luka's eyes sparkled. "Really?" Luka fiddled with her fingers, and asked, "Could I—" But Kaito replied bluntly, "No." Luka pouted. She tried again, giving Kaito puppy eyes, which almost worked, but Kaito crossed his arms and looked away.

"That won't do, Luka. That would be cheating," Kaito said disapprovingly. Luka held Kaito's shoulder, shaking it slightly. "Pleeease?" She begged, but Kaito didn't budge, though he really didn't want to reject Luka.

"Tell you what, for every correct answer you get, I'll give you... a hug," Kaito offered shyly. Luka raised her eyebrows.

"No, two kisses per question!" Luka negotiated.

"Fine, kiss, but one per question only," Kaito resented. Luka looked unhappy, but she would have to do with it. She got started on her worksheet with new motivation, and Kaito chuckled at her sudden attitude change.

"Then..." Luka said suddenly, "then, if I get it wrong, do I get any punishments?" Kaito raised his eyebrows. "Are you asking for punishment, Luka?" He teased with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"N-no! It's only if I get something wrong, that's all!" Luka stammered, red-faced. Kaito smirked. "I get to do something to you that you don't like."

Luka looked like she wanted to protest, but she shut her mouth and answered, "Fine." Then she got started on her worksheet again.

In a few minutes, Luka held her paper up proudly. "I'm done! Give me the answers, Kaito!" She exclaimed. Kaito rolled his eyes, and said, "Alright, alright." He handed Luka his worksheet, and Luka scanned it through with her excited blue eyes.

"Damn it, I got the first question wrong," she cursed. Kaito stifled a laugh. "Yeah! Punishment time for Luka!" He cried. Luka semi-glared at him, then looked back at the paper. Her eyes lit up. "Second, third and fourth one right... aw man, I got question 5 wrong. And sixth to eighth I got right."

Kaito's eyes widened. "How many kisses is that already?" Luka giggled, and answered, "6 kisses." Kaito grinned and shifted closer to the pinknette. "So, can I get started?" He asked softly, lips brushing against Luka's face. Luka blushed, and barely asked if the door was locked before Kaito's lips crashed into hers.

Luka leaned back, surprised, but quickly getting into the mood as Kaito kissed her. He's a good kisser, Luka thought dreamily as she opened her mouth, allowing Kaito to deepen the kiss. Kaito pushed harder, causing Luka to moan in delight, and she pushed harder too, not wanting to lose.

Kaito, however, was already achieving all dominance. His tongue explored every inch of Luka's mouth, while Luka sat back and enjoyed the sensations of pleasure hitting her like waves.

Finally they broke, and Kaito panted, "Okay, that's one." Luka opened her mouth in shock. "That's one? That must be worth at least 3 kisses!" She said. Kaito held her chin, staring at her lustfully. "Do you not want more kisses?" He asked. Luka shook her head, a smile on her face. "No, I want more... please continue, Kaito…"

Kaito smiled, satisfied, and started round 2. This time he traced kisses down her neck, one on her face first, then one just below her ear, followed by one on her neck, and one on her collarbone. Luka moaned, and Kaito began sucking on her collarbone a little, and Luka squealed. "T-that's ticklish, K-Kaito," Luka managed in between giggles.

Kaito looked up at her. "But you like it, don't you?" He asked. He stared at Luka's red face, and he thought, she's so adorable. Luka couldn't stop blushing, she didn't know how Kaito was so good.

"Did... did you have a girlfriend before, Kaito?" Luka asked suddenly. Oh, it was kinda stupid. How could someone so handsome not have a girlfriend before?

But to Luka's surprise, Kaito shook his head no. "W-what? Then… then... how are you... so..." she couldn't find her words. Kaito stroked Luka's face affectionately, not saying anything.

Luka blushed scarlet again. Kaito tilted his head. "Hey, what about those punishments, Luka?" He asked. Luka widened her eyes. "Hm? What?" Kaito eyed her. "You said it yourself, if you got a question wrong, I could punish you by doing something you don't like."

"O-oh... about that..." Luka averted her eyes, her mind starting to fill with dirty thoughts about how Kaito could punish her... Kaito smirked and stroked her hair. "So, how shall I punish you?" He asked, slightly seductive.

Luka blushed and said, "Are you getting some funny ideas?" Luka noticed Kaito becoming red-faced too. Was he thinking some... dirty thoughts?

Kaito poked her sides suddenly, and Luka gasped, barely holding in laugher. Kaito poked her again, faster, and Luka burst out laughing. Funny how they could have been making out like mad just a few moments ago, and now they were poking each other like primary school kids.

"K-Kaito! S-stop!" Luka laughed, and she doubled over to the floor. "No! I won't!" Kaito said mischievously, and he continued poking her even though she was on the ground. Suddenly he lost balance and he slipped—"Woah!"— and Kaito fell over to Luka.

Luka shrieked, and Kaito flopped down with an 'oof'! He realised his face was on Luka's chest. S-soft... it's so soft! Kaito thought. Amazing! How could he have never noticed this before! Luka's... breasts...

Kaito's face was redder than ever before. "I-I'M SORRY! I..." He pushed himself up, and realises he was pressing against Luka's chest. "…!" Kaito was frozen, his hand still on Luka's chest.

"I-I..." Kaito tried to think of an apology, but Luka suddenly said, "N-no... it's okay... I mean, I... I don't mind..."

Kaito's eyes widened. She... she doesn't mind...?

"You… you don't mind, Luka? Really?" Kaito asked, his face becoming red. Luka blushed, embarrassed as well, and said quietly, "If it's you... I don't mind." Kaito never knew such happiness existed.

"But... please... please be gentle," Luka said softly, looking away. Blood gushed out of Kaito's nose.

(Not literally.) How... how sexy...! Kaito thought, nearly fainting. Kaito planted another kiss on Luka's cheek, making her blush hotly.

What happened next is up to your imagination.

...

"Luka? Are you done with your homework? And where's Kaito, do you know where he is? He's not answering his messages…" Gakupo asked loudly as he pushed open Luka's door.

"He's literally ignoring me!" Gakupo cried, before realising what was going on. He stared at his sister and Kaito, who were staring back at him.

Kaito and Luka immediately separated, and Gakupo gaped at them. He noticed both of their shirts crumpled, one of the buttons on Luka's shirt coming off already for pete's sake, and he nodded slowly, and said, "Oh.… ohh... ah... sorry. Sorry, y'all can continue... it's not urgent, really, Luka. Just, yeah. Just… continue."

He gave Kaito a look that said, We are so talking later. Kaito sighed. The door closed.

A small silence followed, before Luka muttered, "I told you we should have locked the door." Kaito sweatdropped.

Luka looked at the blue-haired man and blushed again. He was so sexy like that, with a crumpled shirt and panting slightly. Kaito noticed Luka looking at him, and he shifted towards her again.

"I still have one more kiss, don't I?" He asked, smiling as his lips brushed against Luka's. He leaned in, but he only kissed Luka's palm. "Hm?" Kaito opened his eyes.

"After I do my math corrections, then you can have it," Luka said, smiling evilly. Kaito groaned, and pouted to himself as he watched his pink-haired lady write.

 **I have Luka x Gakupo stories in store too... any fans? Haha XD Also: I don't own Vocaloid. Obviously I don't, but I guess I had to put it there.**


End file.
